


О наследии и наследниках

by Shax_r



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Gen, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Это почти что история успеха. Ну или, по крайней мере, – история головокружительного карьерного роста.





	О наследии и наследниках

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:   
> 1\. Мои персонажи не ругаются матом – они на нем разговаривают.  
> 2\. Стилистика не выдержана совершенно и мечется из крайности в крайность. Я бы и сказал, что так задумано, но нет.  
> 3\. Есть мюзикл и есть история. И мюзикл не то чтобы скрупулезно следует истории. А я пишу по мюзиклу, поэтому, увы – в паре-тройке деталей на историю я тоже подзабил.

Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна. Даже если она не совсем жизнь, по большому-то счету, но в подобные философские вопросы сейчас вникать не хотелось. Зачем вообще вникать в эту вашу дурацкую философию, если можно просто сидеть, задрав ноги на стол, и тянуть кофе? Со сливками и сахаром, да.

Ныне действующий Господин Смерть грациозно закинул одну ногу на другую и критично осмотрел носки сапог, выискивая несуществующие пятнышки грязи. Увы, придраться оказалось не к чему. Сапоги были идеально чистыми, кофе крепким и в меру сладковатым, кресло мягким, а бытие – легким и приятным. Если бы не...

– Блядь! Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь!

При жизни это создание успело выжрать весь мозг причитаниями о своих болячках (коих было несть числа: от банальной простуды до каких-то совсем уж зубодробительных и явно неприличных), для наглядности регулярно заходясь в жутком кашле. Тишь и благодать, никакого подвоха даже близко не ожидалось. Кто ж мог подумать, что после смерти оно резко поправится и будет _так_ орать? Глотка у него луженая...

– Какого хера люди дохнут так часто?!

Тод был готов поклясться, что услышал, как за стеной задребезжали окна. Ну да, ну имеют люди такое досадное свойство – умирать. Внезапно и всегда не вовремя, а ты потом сиди, проверяй груду отчетов по каждой смерти. Но нервничать-то зачем?

Кажется, визит в рабочий кабинет, где сейчас хозяйничал его будущий преемник, становился суровой необходимостью. Не хотелось – жуть. А надо.

 

– Какой уебок развел весь этот бардак?! Найду – кочергой во все дыры выебу! Когда в последний раз составляли сводную отчетность?!

На самом деле, Рудольф проявил необычайную мягкость и деликатность, употребив слово «бардак». Или просто не нашел подходящих характеристик ни в немецком, ни в венгерском, ни даже на латыни, включая все известные ему диалекты и матерные вариации.

В кабинете, принадлежащему Ангелу смерти, Его Величеству Дер Тоду (и прочие неудобоваримые титулы, которые смысла не имели, а пафосу нагоняли), все было Большим и Значительным. Даже пыль на карнизе копилась Значительная, не говоря уже о гнездящихся в ней откормленных пауках. А самым Большим и Значительным был письменный стол: солидный, массивный, со множеством запирающихся на ключ ящиков и сверкающей полированной поверхностью. Которая сейчас оказалась погребена под кучей бумаг. Даже не так – Кучей. Огромной Кучищей, высотой больше полуметра, которую в самом начале ее существования еще пытались формировать аккуратными стопками, – а потом просто начали кидать новоприбывшие листки сверху.

На кой хрен Смерти, – существу нематериальному, – нужны дом, кабинет и стол (пауки – ладно, пауки в привычную картину мира вписывались), Рудольф спросил сразу же, как узрел все это тошнотное великолепие. Лучше б не спрашивал. И целых пять лишних минут пребывал бы в счастливом неведении относительно своей дальнейшей участи. Тод тогда вдоволь насладился своей ролью проводника в загробный мир, одухотворенно вещая про всю важность и ответственность возложенной на него, Тода, миссии. Параллельно он подталкивал Рудольфа к столу, декламируя прямо в ухо, что он (Тод), намерен передать ему (Рудольфу) свое (Тода) тяжкое бремя. По наследству, так сказать.

Вот весь этот дом, кабинет и стол. И пауков. И неразобранные бумаги.

Все.

Блядь.

Рудольф был счастлив. Настолько, что незамедлительно обрел любовь к жизни и возжелал вернуться обратно.

Увы, Смерть была безжалостна, как никогда. Поэтому прямо сейчас Рудольф, недовольно бухтя и матерясь, пытался разобрать Кучищу, раскладывая ее по стопкам на полу. Стопки росли, Кучища не уменьшалась, Рудольф бесновался. Одинокая... одинокий?.. Тень, стоящий перед столом навытяжку, уныло молчал и ковырял ковер носком сапога.

– Н-не помню, – доверительно сообщил он. – Давно.

– Я заметил, – Рудольф пытался выглядеть строгим и язвительным, но всклокоченные волосы и нервно дергающийся глаз этому едва ли способствовали. – Помоги мне, чего стоишь?

– Н-не могу. По статусу, гхм, н-не положено.

– А мне по статусу положено ковыряться по уши в этом дерьме?!

Попытка осторожно вытащить одиноко торчащий листок из-под груды других провалилась с треском. И шорохом бумажек, белой лавиной обрушившихся на пол. Рудольф только проводил их мрачным взглядом и обреченно закрыл лицо руками.

– Еще как положено. А ты думал, чем тебе предстоит заниматься?

Рудольф тупо уставился на вторую фигуру, выросшую рядом с Тенью. Абсолютно идентичную. Поморгал, скосил глаза к носу, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд и понять, не двоится ли картинка. Увы. Теперь их действительно было двое, но второй обладал особенной приметой, благодаря которой его можно было безошибочно узнать среди этого загробного царства близнецов. Еще одной такой наглой и самодовольной рожи в природе не существовало.

– Ты охуеешь. Когда я собирался застрелиться, в последнюю очередь я думал о том, что после смерти буду перелопачивать сраные отчеты годичной давности! Знай заранее – послал бы всех в пизду и сделал все, чтобы дожить до глубокого маразма!

Тод мечтательно улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь изобразить сочувствие. Доволен, скотина, что нашел, на кого спихнуть свои обязанности.

– И когда ты мне заявил, что я должен буду занять твое место, такую хуйню я себе и вообразить не мог!

Тод терпеливо молчал, выжидая. Ничего, пусть проорется мальчик, рано или поздно все равно выдохнется и охрипнет. О том, что посмертное существование в принципе не предполагает проблем со здоровьем, включая возможность сорвать голос, он вспомнил слишком поздно. Когда Рудольф по третьему кругу принялся объяснять, что он, как нормальный человек (ха-ха) и благовоспитанный католик (ха-ха три раза), воображал себе Смерть чем-то мистическим и ужасающим, в худшем случае – старухой с косой, но уж точно – не канцелярской крысой. На крысу Тод даже немного обиделся, но цветистую матерную тираду прерывать не стал. Во-первых – бесполезно. Во-вторых – такой насыщенный заковыристыми эпитетами образец изящной словесности грех не послушать.

Рудольф заткнулся сам и совершенно внезапно, кажется, даже на полуслове. Просто мрачно уселся на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и полез за пазуху. Откуда извлек самую обыкновенную металлическую фляжку и с жадностью к ней присосался. Вообще-то, в нынешнем своем состоянии опьянеть он никак не мог, но сила привычки и самовнушение с легкостью одержали верх над здравым смыслом. Как и всегда.

– Их становится только больше! – надрывно пожаловался он, тыча пальцем в сторону стола, и умоляюще воззрился на Тода с видом: «Сделай с этим хоть что-нибудь!»

Вот! Вот он – звездный час для еще неделю назад тщательно продуманной проникновенной речи о том, что печальная статистика умирающих от него никак не зависит, да и вообще – он без пяти минут в отставке. Тод заулыбался до ушей, предвкушая, какой эффект она произведет на неокрепший ум, набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и...

– А что, ты только этим и занимаешься? – кажется, содержимое фляжки подействовало на Рудольфа более чем благотворно. По крайней мере, он уже во второй раз смог произнести целую связную фразу без единого мата.

Тод неопределенно повел в воздухе рукой, изображая какую-то замысловатую абстракцию.

– И среди людей ты появляться не обязан? Только заверять отчеты?

Ой, как-то подозрительно у него глазки заблестели... В этой светлой головушке по определению не могло зародиться ничего хорошего. А уж после таких провокационных вопросов...

– Ясно, блядь, – не в меру бурное воображение Рудольфа и само оказалось способно додумать ответ.

Взъерошенное существо, в котором даже с грандиозного бодуна нельзя было признать Великую и Ужасную Смерть (пусть даже будущую), с каким-то мстительным выражением лица отхлебнуло из фляжки и потянулось за чернильницей.

– То есть, пока ты ошивался в Хофбурге и строил блядскую рожу моей матери, здесь накопилось вот это? – Рудольф схватил с пола самую маленькую, всего сантиметров десять толщиной, стопку и водрузил ее себе на колени. – И пока я жопу надрывал в спорах с папенькой, не к ночи будь помянут этот старый пердун, ты прохлаждался? Вместо того, чтобы работать? – как он ни старался, истерика в его голосе прорывалась все отчетливее.

Тень, все еще прятавшийся за своего начальника, покаянно вздохнул.

– П-простите, – выдавил он, аккуратно выглядывая из-за широкой спины, – н-но это п-правда ваша обязанность.

Рудольф молча покосился на него исподлобья и показал средний палец.

– Душа моя, – Тод ласково улыбнулся, будто разговаривал с умалишенным ПМС-ным ребенком в глубокой деменции, – у всего есть свои плюсы. Как ты там говорил? Даже на кладбище? А ты не на кладбище. Ты в моем, а теперь и в своем доме, у тебя впереди еще целая вечность, которую ты волен посвятить всему, что пожелаешь, – плавной, скользящей походкой он приблизился к Рудольфу и присел рядом на корточки. – Вспомни, о чем ты мечтал при жизни? О путешествиях? О выпивке? О женщинах?

– Как будто мертвецу это нужно, – мрачно фыркнул Рудольф, машинально зачесывая пятерней волосы на правый висок. – Я как-то не заметил, чтобы тебя волновали бухло и шлюхи.

– О власти? – колкость Тод пропустил мимо ушей. Ему вообще это идеально удавалось – не говорить, а словно истекать словами, как священник на проповеди, разве что голос его, низкий и хрипловатый, был не в пример приятнее. От такого голоса мурашки предательски щекотали загривок, а не сонливость одолевала. – Вот уж что у тебя будет, так это власть. Непреложная, безжалостная и справедливая. Помню, ты когда-то говорил, что хочешь равенства? Скоро перед тобой откроется мир, в котором все будут равны. Мужчины, женщины, молодые, старые, нищие, богатые, – все. Ты же этого хотел?

Узкая, бледная до синевы ладонь опустилась ему на плечо. Погладила осторожно, расправила складки на отогнутом воротнике. Будто невзначай задела длинными ногтями шею.

Рудольф закрыл глаза и расслабленно выдохнул. Тод заулыбался, даже не пытаясь скрыть, насколько он собой доволен.

– Все. На-хуй, – Рудольф пружиной подскочил с места и принялся с остервенением отряхивать брюки. – Я морфинист, алкоголик и вообще форменная блядь. В конце концов, я кронпринц, пусть и дохлый, а не Ангел, и уж тем более – не Смерти. Дайте мне хотя бы сгнить спокойно. А вот с этим, – он пнул носком сапога стопку отчетов, отчего те веером разлетелись по полу, – ебитесь сами, – и, отвесив издевательский полупоклон, он пулей вылетел из кабинета.

Тод посмотрел на Тень, кажется, впервые за очень много лет испытывая острое желание выпить. Или закурить.

Тень посмотрел на Тода и очень печально вздохнул.

*** * ***

Рудольф спрятал лицо в ладонях. Потом все-таки осторожно выглянул одним глазом, слегка раздвинув пальцы, – и тут же со стоном закрылся обратно.

Перед ним стояла точная его копия. Такого же роста, телосложения и с такими же лохматыми светлыми вихрами. Такими же черно-фиолетовыми трупными пятнами на шее и груди. Такими же серыми, похожими на грязную пыльную паутину, лохмотьями. Разве что смотрела эта копия смиренно и подобострастно, а не так, будто собирается кому-то тут въебать.

Впрочем, о том, как это – «въебать», Рудольф и сам давно уже не вспоминал.

– К-как вы и п-просили, – сообщил Тень, протягивая аккуратно прошитую папку. – Ровно н-неделя.

Рудольф отобрал у него папку и небрежно швырнул на пустой стол, распахивая первую страницу. На ней красовалась сжатая сводка, сколько, где и при каких обстоятельствах. Последующие листы уже давали более подробную информацию: с точным временем, именами, возрастом и даже социальным положением. Лепота, да и только. Ни одному похоронному агенту такое и во влажных мечтах не снилось.

– Ты хорошо справляешься, – он попытался улыбнуться. – Спасибо.

Тень замер на месте, вытянувшись в струнку и уставившись на него немигающим взглядом. Ждал распоряжений, приказаний, замечаний, – в общем, всеми силами действовал на нервы.

– Можешь. Быть. Свободен, – по словам процедил Рудольф.

В этом доме Тени были всегда и повсюду. Они были частью дома. Бесшумно появлялись из ниоткуда и исчезали нарочито демонстративно, чеканя каждый шаг с безупречной военной выправкой. Строчили бесконечные отчеты, подводили промежуточные итоги и составляли статистику, как образцовые конторские клерки. Всегда невозмутимые, всегда услужливые и исполнительные. Всегда с одним и тем же лицом. Лицом Смерти. Буквально.

Даже сейчас Рудольфа от них по-прежнему бросало в дрожь.

И от того, что пару дней назад (по привычке он все еще следил за календарем) у них появилось _его_ лицо, легче не стало.

Рудольф наконец взял папку со стола и пролистал несколько страниц, привычным движением прикладывая к каждой перстень с печатью. Чертовы формальности, конечно, но ему это даже начинало нравиться. Столько людей, столько жизней, а если вчитаться как следует – так все укладывается в пару десятков строчек и один лист бумаги.

Он долистал до конца и уже собрался было отложить папку. В конце концов, в библиотеке было полно книг, которые его совершенно не интересовали, а в погребе оказался недурный коньяк, который его не пьянил, и никто их за него не прочитает и не выпьет. Но почему-то передумал. Открыл папку ближе к концу, еще раз сверился с датой и пролистал до нужной записи. Вчитался в имя, потом еще, раз, другой, третий, беззвучно шевеля губами, будто проговаривая по слогам. Обвел пальцем края печати, которую сам же и поставил минутой ранее.

Мерт-ва.

Мертва.

В конце прошлой недели, в субботу, десятого сентября.

Мерт-ва.

Рудольф порылся в сундуке, в котором всегда находились нужные ему вещи. Даже те, что много лет назад были безнадежно заляпаны кровью и выброшены заботливыми медиками. Даже те, что давно уже сгнили и обросли плесенью в склепе.

Рудольф смахнул пыль со старинного зеркала, увесистая кованая рама которого роскошью своего убранства могла поспорить с почской иконой из собора Святого Стефана.

Рудольф торопливо зачесал непослушные волосы набок и хмыкнул, глядя в глаза своему отражению. В свои глаза, надо полагать, но разум отказывался воспринимать их, как его собственные, – все еще чужие, затянутые мутной белесой пленкой. Разум отказывался признавать в осунувшемся, бесстрастном лице мертвой скульптуры, – его лицо.

Рудольф еще раз очертил пальцем небольшой, около половины дюйма в диаметре, кружок на правом виске, и рассмеялся.

*** * ***

Величественный Господин Смерть задумчиво поскреб ногтями подбородок и затянулся помятой самокруткой, которую так безжалостно вертел в пальцах, что из нее уже начал сыпаться табак. За последнее время он к ним пристрастился – хочешь не хочешь, а невольно привыкнешь к их горьковатому вонючему запаху, когда сам целыми сутками пропадаешь в дыму еще более горьком и еще более вонючем. Тени, бедолаги, совсем зашивались в постоянном аврале, и ему тоже приходилось вмешиваться.

Тлеющий уголек на отогнутом краешке папиросной бумаги лизнул кончик пальца и потух. Величественный Господин Смерть совсем не величественно выругался и швырнул окурок на пол, тут же придавив его каблуком. На сверкающей мраморной плитке осталось только некрасивое грязное пятно, которое все равно уберут к утру. Если прислуге в этом доме все еще будет дело до каких-то там пятен.

Смерть сверился с часами – оставалось пять минут. Мимо него стремительно пронесся камердинер, едва не задев плечом, и скрылся за дверью опочивальни. Двое Теней, до этого благоразумно прятавшихся где-то сзади, синхронно вытянули шеи и попытались заглянуть внутрь. Смешно даже. Они вели себя, как любопытные подростки, впервые в жизни видящие такую толпу людей. С почти неподдельным интересом таращились на кучку слуг, забившуюся в дальний угол, на разодетого священника, хорошо поставленным голосом читавшего молитву, на скорбные физиономии каких-то дальних родственников, министров, советников и прочий придворный сброд, – Смерть их уже даже не запоминал. Расплодились, как тараканы.

На символ целой эпохи, сейчас превратившийся в беспомощный жалкий комочек плоти, хиреющий с каждой секундой.

– Чего смотрите? Идите уже, минута осталась, – Смерть подтолкнул одного из Теней в спину. И, поймав на себе вопросительный взгляд двух пар глаз, раздраженно добавил: – Да не сбежит же он от вас, в самом деле. А если сбежит – то я в вас разочаруюсь.

Увы, чувства юмора Тени были лишены напрочь. Они только услужливо кивнули и бесшумно скользнули в толпу.

Десять секунд.

– Да что я там не видел... – пробурчал себе под нос Смерть, неуверенно делая шаг к двери.

Пять секунд.

О да, сколько умерших и умирающих он видел за свое существование, – не счесть. Даже последних двух лет хватило бы, чтоб заполнить одним только перечнем имен небольшую библиотеку. Да так, по сути, и вышло – архив разрастался на глазах в геометрической прогрессии. А будет еще больше, еще и еще, все больше с каждым годом.

Три секунды.

Все умирающие одинаковы. Все умирающие равны. _Все_ умирающие, сколько бы они ни просили о пощаде, об искуплении, о прощении, – равны.

Две секунды.

Одна.

Смерть отвернулся от двери и привалился спиной к стене.

Это был просто _Еще Один Умирающий_. Которому не видать ни пощады, ни искупления. Ни прощения.


End file.
